vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eggsy (Kingsman)
Summary Gary Unwin, more commonly known as Eggsy, is the main protagonist in the 2014 film Kingsman: The Secret Service and its 2017 sequel Kingsman: The Golden Circle. He is the son of Michelle and Lee Unwin. Before joining the Kingsman agency, Eggsy was a rough street kid who frequently got into trouble. Welsh actor Taron Egerton portrays him. In the second film, he is now known as Galahad. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. At least 9-B with best weapons, higher with Kingsman vehicles Name: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Galahad Origin: Kingsman Gender: Male Age: Late Teens Classification: Human, Secret Agent, Spy, Kingsman Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Enhanced Senses with AR Glasses, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (with his taser), Healing (Can heal headshots with Statesman technology), Technology Manipulation with smart watch ("Can hack everything that contains a microchip"), Sleep Inducement and Memory Manipulation with smart watch (Can shoot sleeping darts), Fire Manipulation with Lighter, Light Manipulation with smart watch Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Traded blows and took punches from Charlie with his robotic arm, who can easily destroy stone walls; was able to hurt Gazelle with his attacks and punched through a waterproof thick two way glass mirror. Threw Gazelle's leg through bulletproof glass hard enough to impale Valentine), At least Wall level with best weapons (Can cause explosions with concealed grenades), higher with Kingsman vehicles Speed: Superhuman, with Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Can easily dodge close gunfire and kept up with Gazelle in combat. Blocked bullets from Gazelle) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Snapped Charlie's neck with one arm) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level physically (His Kingsman suit is entirely bulletproof, he can take Charlies punches and survived a car crash), Wall level with his Umbrella (It can casually deflect large amounts of automatic gunfire without taking damage) Stamina: Peak human Standard Equipment: Suit, Umbrella, Handguns, Sniper riffles, different gadgets Intelligence: Gifted (Has a noticeably High IQ, and qualified to join the Royal Marines) Weaknesses: Sometimes emotional and cocky Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Kingsman Pistol: A custom pistol that holds ten bullets per clip and has a specialized underbarrel attachment that contains a single shotgun shell. * Kingsman Umbrella: A unique, bulletproof umbrella that can be used to block bullets from handguns and automatic weapons such as submachine guns or assault rifles, though it can be pierced by sufficiently strong weapons such as a sniper rifle when fired at close range. The umbrella allows the user to see the other side while it's unfolded. The umbrella can also shoot various kinds of projectiles from its tip, such as stun, smoke or taser rounds. * Gadgets: As a Kingsman agent, Eggsy carries several gadgets on his person. ** Kingsman Suit: A bulletproof suit used by all Kingsman agents. ** Glasses: A communication device that keeps him connected to Kingsman HQ and transmits and records everything the agent sees. ** Lighter: A lighter that can be used as a short-range flamethrower or detonated as a bomb/grenade. ** Watch: A watch that can be used to shoot various darts, such as taser or amnesia darts to knock out the target and erase their memories. Advanced versions can "hack everything that contains a microchip" (like Charlie's arm) and blind opponents with a flashlight. ** Hidden Blade: A small blade hidden in his right shoe. The blade is coated in a potent, fast-acting neurotoxin. ** Pen: A pen that holds a potent, fast-acting poison. While the toxin is harmless when ingested, it can be remotely "activated" using the pen. ** Signet Ring: A ring that can be used to electrocute someone, delivering 50,000 volts. Others Notable Victories: Green Arrow (Arrowverse) Green Arrow's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Shield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Kingsman Category:Tier 9 Category:Parasol Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Spies Category:Federal Agents Category:Millarworld